chica invisible
by Avatargaire
Summary: cuando piensas que el amor no existe, estas muy equivocada puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas pero con dificultades.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí algo nuevo, no está situado en el mundo de la guerra ni nada de eso está situado en nuestro tiempo actual y espero que les guste

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**Chica invisible.**

**Cap. 1 día de clases**

Otro día igual misma rutina levantarme, bañarme, cambiarme, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer, bajo porque mi hermano me apura para irnos al colegio, en el colegio siempre soy invisible no tengo amigos solo una amiga su nombre es Toph ella también es una chica tímida y antisocial como yo por eso nos llevamos tan bien, no hay nada bueno en ese lugar solo personas presumidas e hipócritas además de mentirosas, Ya que es un colegio privado llamado instituto state art solo van personas ricas y adineradas todos son falsos ahí hay "como odio ese lugar". Mi hermano sokka y yo entramos a ese lugar por mi padre ya que es el dueño de una importante empresa y tiene varias en el mundo, nos metió ahí para mas seguridad y también para que conozcamos a los hijos de su socios, a mi hermano y a mí no nos interesa esa vida, mi padre es muy bueno con nosotros al igual que mi madre y mi abuela, nosotros vivimos en el sector privado de Inglaterra.

Bajo rápido las escaleras y mi hermano me regaña por eso

Hay hermanita siempre tarde que estabas haciendo-

No te incumbe-

ok , no te enojes ya vámonos-

Nos despedimos de todos y nos vamos a la escuela, la escuela es súper gigante pero me aburro mucho en ese lugar. Mi hermano y yo nos separamos ya que él es una año mayor que yo.

Nos vemos hermanita me voy a mi clase-

Adiós sokka-

Yo y el nos llevamos muy bien es como mi mejor amigo al igual que toph.

Entro a la clase un poco tarde el maestro me mira un poco enojado su nombre es piandao y el nos da historia, camino rápido a mi lugar y me siento obvio atrás como todos los días, en mi clase hay de todos presumidos, fastidiosos, románticos, cursis, emos, tímidos, antisociales de todo. Hay una chica que me cae súper mal, su nombre es onji; ella es una payasa ¡hay como la detesto! Además de ser la más popular de la escuela todos los chicos quieren con ella porque es una cualquiera, pero eso a mí no me importa.

Estoy sumida en mis pensamientos y no pongo atención en clase de pronto el profe me llama y dice

Señorita katara explíqueme que estaba diciendo-

Me pongo pálida no sé qué decir todos me voltean a ver y toph se empieza a reír, en eso llega un chico de cabello negro un poco desarreglado y viste ropa casual además de que tiene los ojos de color gris nunca había visto unos ojos así, el profe lo deja pasar y se presenta.

Hola mi nombre es aang y vengo de canada soy estudiante de intercambio y espero llevarme bien con ustedes-

Yo solo me quedo pensando y algo me dice que es un chico un poco extraño.


	2. cap2 chico nuevo

**Cap.2**

**Chico nuevo.**

El chico nuevo entra y se sienta un lugar enseguida de mi, todos voltean a ver al chico menos yo sigo sumida en mis pensamientos y el profe sigue con su clase. Ciento una sensación extraña como si alguien me estuviera mirando pero no me da importancia. Las clases pasan rápido y al fin salimos al descanso toph y yo vamos a la cafetería y después de servirnos vamos hacia una mesa, en eso toph me pregunta

Oye que te traes con el nuevo.

Me parece extraño y le pregunto

¿por qué pasa algo?-

Ella solo me dice

- todos en la clase volteaban a ver al nuevo menos tu y no se pero por alguna razón el te miraba mucho, nuestras compañeras odiaban eso sobre todo esa payasa y presumida de onji

- mmh pues qué raro, ni siquiera le hable-

Terminamos de hablar y sonó el timbre para la otra clase, toph siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga desde chicas, ella es la hija de la familia Bentley al igual de rica que la mía sus padres solo quieren lo mejor para ella y por eso la metieron aquí en este colegio, su casa está a dos de la mía.

Entramos a clase y nos tocaba literatura mi materia favorita, soy muy buena en esa materia, la maestra nos pide que nos presentemos de manera formal con el chico nuevo, después de eso suena el timbre para salir y me voy con toph y mi hermano a casa.

Al llegar ahí comimos después mi hermano se fue a su cuarto, toph y yo nos pusimos a hacer tarea, mama nos dijo que si desordenábamos recogiéramos y yo asentí.

Después de terminar la tarea, toph se fue a su casa y yo me quede escuchando música.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Conversación

Llego a la escuela más temprano de lo normal por culpa de mi hermano que quería ver a su novia suki, ella me cae muy bien y somos muy buenas amigas. Me separo de mi hermano y me voy hacia el salón, cuando entro me topo con alguien veo quien es y es aang, nos vemos a los ojos sus ojos que tienen un brillo especial yo me sonrojo un poco (espero que no lo haya notado) en eso llega la zorra de onji y me hace un lado y yo entro al salón, no se pero por alguna razón siempre me a odiado, llego a mi asiento y platico con toph mientras llega el profe pakku que nos da biología.

**Narra Aang **

Tomo asiento y no dejo de pensar en los ojos de katara azules como el océano, y también pienso en lo que me dijo onji.

**Flash back **

Onji – ola aang

Aang – ola onji ¿como estas?

Onji – muy bien y tu ¿como estas?

Aang - bien acostumbrándome a mi nueva escuela

Onji - si quieres en la hora del descanso te puedo dar un recorrido

Su voz sonaba un poco coqueta pero no me dio mucha importancia.

Aang – la verdad no se pero bueno nos vemos en el descanso.

**Fin del flash back **

Después de la clase de biología, nos toca literatura, aunque mi lugar es atrás soy la primera de la clase.

Llega la maestra y nos pone trabajo, la maestra se acerca a mí y me pide que en la hora de descanso le diera un recorrido a aang, genial me puso de niñera.

Llego la hora del descanso y me tuve que separar de toph para ir con aang, el estaba hablando con onji y al parecer estaba muy molesta me alegro por eso, fui hacia ellos y onji estaba echando humo cuando me vio, se despidió de aang con un beso en la mejilla (zorra) y ni me saludo, se fue como la perra que es.

Nunca había hablado con aang así que solo le dije hola mi nombre es katara (de hecho ya lo debe saber hay que tonta soy)

Aang: hola katara, bueno escuche a la maestra que me ibas a enseñar.

Empecé a enseñarle la escuela, primero fuimos a la cafetería y luego a todos los sectores de la escuela, al final fuimos a los campos después nos sentamos en una banca, ninguno de los dos hablábamos hasta que el rompió el silencio

Aang: katara perdón por haber chocado contigo perdón no te vi

Katara: no te preocupes (es muy común)

Aang: parece que no te llevas bien con onji

Katara: si pero es una larga historia

Aang: ok

Katara: ¿porque estaba tan molesta cuando llegue?

Aang: es una larga historia

**Flash back **

Onji: listo aang vámonos

Aang: lo siento onji no oíste a la maestra que tenía que ir con katara

Onji: pero puedes decirle que vas conmigo (un poco enojada)

Aang: no creo que quiera, además katara es la más inteligente de la clase

Onji (enfurecida): pero no puede ser (maldita katara) yo ya te había dicho aang

Aang: lo siento mucho onji.

**Fin del flash back **

Aang: después llegaste tu onji y se fue súper molesta

Katara: Hmm…. Piensas que soy inteligente

Aang: claro eres la primera de la clase además eres muy hermosa

Me sonrojo un poco pero trato de que no se note

Katara: pues que mal tuve que andar de niñera

Aang: ¿y me porte bien?

Katara: muy bien

Aang: que bien no soy niño malo

Me rio de aang y el también se ríe, tocan el timbre para entrar a clases toph me pregunta

¿Cómo te fue con el nuevo?

Katara: muy bien es muy agradable

Toph: Hm parece que a alguien le gusta aang

Katara: cállate toph claro que no

Toph: oye ya va ser el festival de la escuela

Katara: no pensé que te importara mucho ni siquiera pienso ir

Toph: y si alguien nos invita

Katara: no lo creo además le diría que no

Toph: ok

Pasaron las clases y me fui a mi casa.


End file.
